Shades of the Moon
by Trixie Aurora
Summary: Cutter and Moonshade are around the same age. Cutter knows he loves Moonshade, but can't decide if she feels the same, seeing as how Strongbow and her are really close. What happends after something tragic occurs in the cubs lives that can affect even mor


                                                Cubhood

It was the turn of the seasons again at the Holt, and Bearclaw recently had been trying to keep an eye on all the cubs, especially his own, who kept running off with Nightfall and Moonshade. Chewing on the end of New moon, he pondered the thought of recognition for Cutter, and remembered how sweet his own had been that night with Joyleaf and their first dance of joining. 

            "Cutter!" He growled, "Where are you?"

            "He's in the forest again." Joyleaf replied, fingering through her rich golden locks of hair that seemed to flow down her slender body so perfectly.

            "Urrrgh! I told him to tell me where he was going! I'll…"

            "Bearclaw, he's only a cub. Leave it alone. All is well."

            At that time Joyleaf smiled to herself. Cutter was growing up, and that meant new feelings, new actions and new desires. But, all the same he carried the stubborn and adventuresome traits from his father that would lead him to a great reign as chief.

            "I'm gonna get you!" Cutter called at the top of his lungs at Moonshade who was running as fast as she could through the foliage.

            "You wish!" She glanced back quickly, shaking her long chestnut curls at him before she dashed a long way ahead of him, darting up a tree.

            A slight curl formed in the corner of Cutter's mouth. It wasn't a sneering curl, a malicious curl, or a vengeful curl, but one that shown the true mark of his arrogance. No matter how quick or nimble Moonshade was, he was wholly convinced she would not have what it took to escape him. His seeking ice blue eyes scanned the forest floor, searching for any trace of a feminine figure clad in soft lavender. 

            "Moonshade…" he called with a teasing ring to his voice, "You know I'll find you…"

There was nothing she could do, but sit helplessly in the tree. Trying as hard as possible to breath deep and low so as not to give off any sound for his remarkably keen ears to hear, she edged herself little by little at a time, silently up to a secure part of a burly branch, to get comfortable. She too would enjoy his hunt for her...that is, if he could find her…if he ever found her. Now, Moonshade, although not so quite as boastful as Cutter, who so proudly tried to emulate his father, did indeed take her part in the word, "arrogance", all the same. But, her kind of play was rather for the fun of spying upon those who weren't as good as others about catching her, and once they would give up, she'd start a whole new game again…if beforehand, she had not pranced about them pompously first.  

Moonshade, from her place in the tree, observed wordlessly as Cutter began to get down on all fours while running his nose along the ground, crawling a ways to the left and to the right, just as he had seen his new found wolf brother, Nightrunner, do when searching for a certain smell. She, amused with this abnormal display, sighed softly upon her place in the tree, shook her head back and forth slowly as if almost embarrassed by his most ridiculous way of trying to find her, and at last, bit her lip, for she found herself on the brink of laughter. 

It was then Cutter lifted his nose from the ground as he heard every muffled little giggle Moonshade had tried to hide with the back of her hand. A devilish smile appeared instantly on his face as he looked up nonchalantly towards the sky, (secretly looking for her), and upon spotting her clutching her stomach up by the tallest tree, took one look at the ground before flying up onto a branch with a mighty leap. Cutter's nimbleness was quite amazing, for it was almost as fast and as quick as hers, which was far beyond any other elf maiden in the tribe, besides Nightfall. He, with great ease, almost looked as if he was flying as he raced up the tree to her branch, before settling himself into a standing position and advanced menacingly towards her. She continued her fit of giggles as he then jumped upon the strong lumber, causing it to shake and rattle underneath her. She smiled back at him as their eyes locked into a romantic stare. He then sat himself in front of her and as he stay there brushing the hair that had fallen into her eyes from all the running she had previously done behind her ears, she sat nervously pondering his actions. He was only just a few days older than she, ( at this time they would be about 14 in human years) and how strong and loving he had grown up to be, just like Joyleaf. To Moonshade, she couldn't help how much she knew Cutter resembled a brother and a close friend she could tell secrets and share stories with. They were always together, seeming more like love mates, than friends, although she denied every question Nightfall asked about her loving him. 

"What didja think you were doing, Cutter? You picking up my scent or something?" she teased, tilting her head to one side. 

            He smiled, and turned a little pink at the remark. But, recovered quickly, as she knew Cutter was prone to do, and leaned close to her neck, breathing in the deep rich scent of the moon blossoms, she always seemed to smell like. Delicious, he thought. "Well, yes." He smiled rather smugly, thinking of how great his recovery had been. She rolled her eyes at him before smiling sweetly and brushing through a strand of her thick flowing hair that hung about her shoulders. She sat motionless for a minute, still trying to decide what he was thinking. (You see, elves, in this particular world of Two Moons, have a unique power that this modern world today would call, Mental Telepathy.  And in this, they can choose to send thoughts to each other over a short a distance…but of course, it is…if they choose to.) He didn't take his eyes off of her. He was in love, yet afraid to tell her, what would she say? This new feeling stirring within him that made him feel so empty, so transparent, like she could see him completely was more challenging than any animal he had ever hunted, any human he ever taunted, and every argument he ever shared with Skywise, his closest friend. So strange a thought, he said silently to himself, it  made him feel so vulnerable whenever he found himself present with her.  And he knew, in the very depths of his soul he loved her dearly, more than anything he could possibly think of and with everyday more, his love grew, stronger and stronger, hoping that one day she would feel the same.

Yet she seemed to not notice any of this, which also he was grateful for. Yes, the completely oblivious Moonshade continued her playful ways, breaking up what he thought was a "moment" by leaping out of the tree, landing on all fours and peering up at him.

"Well, are you going to come get me?" she teased in a "watcha gonna do about it" look.

            His lip curled into a grin again as he tore after her, running faster than ever, perhaps only trying to impress her with his speed. She was quick, but he, much quicker and that was the moment, he grabbed her by her wrists and thrust her to the ground, pinning her by his incredible body and strength.

            "You win." She said between small pants beneath him.

            They stayed there for a little, gazing into each other's eyes beneath a relaxing crescent moon, reflecting so peacefully in the deep blue sky. Hers were so beautiful, he thought. The violet in her eyes was such a color that matched perfectly in the moonlight, so delicate and capturing. And her body, so warm, he never wanted to leave her. He wanted to touch her hair and face, though too amazed by her eyes to think.

            "Moonshade?" A voice called.

            It was Strongbow. Moonshade recognized the voice immediately.  Only then, did she push Cutter off of her and run to Strongbow, wrapping her arms around him and giggling. Cutter just lay motionless on the ground. 

            "Hi Strongbow!" she giggled, wrapping her legs around his strong back, forcing his arms to touch hers as well, supporting her like a child. 

            **I thought I'd find you here**… he sent, burying his face into her hair that spilled out the enticing scent of moonblossoms. 

            "Oh, playing tag…you know..." She smiled flirtatiously.

            Oh how she loved to touch his muscular shoulders. Everything about him was so perfect, his smile, his hair, his lips that she desired to kiss and his loving stare that he always gave her. Yes, true she was in love with him and everyday, it was his soul name she desired to speak.  

            "Having fun, too." She added, not knowing what to say.

            **Good.** **Well, I'm off to the hunt, just wondering if you'd like to join me, and you too Cutter. Want to come along and get dinner?**

            Cutter sneered. "Come along" humph! He was indeed, younger than Strongbow, but by a hair! He hated of how he was looked on as a cub, especially in front of Moonshade! She was just about his age! 

            "Yea…" he replied smirking, glaring a tiny bit towards Moonshade, who was too busy being fascinated at Strongbow's strong physique and auburn hair to notice.

            "I'd love to go." she smiled taking hold of his hand.

            He put and arm around her waist and held it tightly there, while they walked off towards the holt. Cutter scoffed at the two as he watched them leave, muttering a curse here and there about Strongbow. It was just unfair. Strongbow of course, had not the strength that he had, nor the brains, Cutter convinced himself. How dare he just show up like this and take his best friend away? With such ease too! Shame on him…shame on her.  He brushed some of the pale blonde hair out ways from his face and kicked the earth, trying not to look the least bit interested in what Moonshade and Strongbow were doing.


End file.
